Con este adiós
by Suspirosuspiroso
Summary: El amor no siempre es correspondido.El amor a veces es imposible....Es un one-shot...Pero les aseguro que se sorprenderan.


Club Asv…

"_**Con este adiós…":**_

_**Mi primer amor…**_

¡Si! Tú fuiste y siempre serás mi primer amor…Así te recordare, así vivirás en mi corazón. Contigo aprendí, que no todo lo que deseamos lo conseguimos. Pero igual me enseñaste a suspirar, desear y soñar.

Te amaba… en secreto pero te amaba. Desde el mismo día en que te vi, aquel primer día que llegue a Hogwarts. Desde el momento en que mi mirada se junto con la tuya mientras me dirigía camino al sombrero seleccionador.

Allí te vi, allí me miraste, estabas sentado en la mesa con todos los profesores. Yo sabía quien eras, y a que casa pertenecías, pero nunca te había visto de la manera en que lo hice aquel primer día. Deseaba estar en tu casa, para así poder disfrutar de ti sin necesidad de excusas. Y así fue como llegue hasta el sombrero y desee estar en Slytherin con todas mis fuerzas, y así fue como el sombrero me coloco en aquella casa. Estaba feliz, verdaderamente feliz de pertenecer aquel lugar.

Te amaba cada vez que te veía entrar al aula de esa forma tan avasallante, golpeando la puerta al cerrarla, prohibiendo y gritando, pero con esa soltura que te caracterizaba al caminar. Te amaba cada vez que te escuchaba quitarles puntos a las otras casas. Te amaba cada vez que te escuchaba regalarles puntos a nuestra casa. Pero sobretodo te amaba cuando escuchaba salir de tu boca mi nombre, mi apellido.

Te amaba…Te amaba…Si verdaderamente me había enamorado.

Te amaba así, tal como eras. Antisocial, agrio con tus alumnos, descuidado con tu imagen. Igualmente así te amaba. Amaba tus ojos negros, tan profundamente oscuros, fríos y vacíos. Eras lo imposible para mí, lo supe desde el día en que te vi. Eras mucho mayor que yo, pero eso no era el motivo principal, sino que sobre todo eras mi profesor. Ese era nuestro mayor impedimento, sabía muy bien que tú no lo aceptarías.

_**Mi primer beso…**_

Aunque lo hubiera robado. Aunque no fue correspondido. Tú me distes aquel primer y para mi maravilloso e inolvidable beso. Dulce, suave e inocente.

Todavía recuerdo aquella tarde cuando estaba en 3º año y te bese. Tú te enojaste, me gritaste hasta que te pedí perdón y solo se me ocurrió decirte que había sido todo por una apuesta que perdí. Lo comprendiste y solo le restaste puntos a mi casa, a nuestra casa y claro esta, me distes un castigo. Pero nada me importaba, yo sentía tu beso en mis labios, tu sabor en mi boca y eso…eso valía todo.

_**Mis primeras cartas de amor…**_

Esas cartas fueron para ti. Cada San Valentín de cada año que pasaba te escribía una carta, ¿lo recuerdas? Si, yo desde tan pequeña lo hacia aunque en aquellos momentos era muy infantil e inocente y solo te escribía poemas. Pero recuerdo la última carta que te escribí, con 17 años, ya no era una niña, ya no tenía inocencia, pero igual o más que años anteriores no había dejado de amarte.

Tu sabias perfectamente que yo era la autora de aquellas cartas. Aunque lo callaras, aunque no me dijeras nada, sabía que reconocías mi caligrafía.

_**Otros hombres, pero no como vos…**_

Durante varios años me refugie en otros brazos, en otros labios para tratar de olvidarte.

Pase por muchas manos y diferentes hombres me acariciaron, pero ninguno eras tú. Sentía el contacto de sus pieles en mi cuerpo, pero sabía que no era la tuya.

Me volví más fría, mi rostro se volvió más duro y yo más superficial. Siempre ocultándome tras aquella mascara. Siempre ocultando mis sentimientos. Simplemente oculta.

Me volví inaccesible para algunos, pero bastante accesible para otros. Cuando alguna vez encontraba a quien amar, siempre aparecías tú en mi mente y eso lograba hacerme desistir de buscar. Eso me hacia volver mas cruel e incomprensible.

_**El ultimo año…**_

El último año decidí ser la perfecta alumna en tu materia. Aunque pociones no era una de mis preferías, ni me había ido demasiado bien años anteriores, había conseguido llegar allí el ultimo año y lo aprovecharía. Todo para que me tuvieras en cuenta, todo para llamar tu atención.

El último día del año me anime. Fui a tu despacho con una excusa de querer hablar. Y la verdad es que no quería eso pero bueno. Me preguntaste: - ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te sucede?, pero no te respondí, solo me lance hacia tus brazos, enredé mis manos en tu cuello y atraje tu boca hacia la mía. Así te bese, y ese no fue un beso inocente, ese no fue un beso con excusa. Esta vez estaba decidida. Cuando te solté y reaccionaste, como era de esperar, restaste puntos a mi casa. Ya no podías darme un castigo aunque lo pensaste. Luego me preguntaste ¿Por qué? Y yo allí no pude aguantar más lo que sentía y te dije todo, te declare mi amor.

_**Severus…**_

Solo ese ultimo día. Solo en ese último momento te llame por tu nombre. Tu nombre que tanto me gustaba. Tu nombre que nunca olvidaría.

Tu nombre que reflejaba todo tal cual eras. Severo… estricto… riguroso… duro… inflexible... serio…seco… agrio… cruel…

Tu nombre que era solo tuyo…

_**Recuerdos…**_

Recuerdo todavía clavado en mi piel, en mi corazón como una estaca de cristal, cuando me dijiste que tú nunca podrías amarme, porque ya habías conocido el amor, y no pensabas volverlo a sufrir.

No creas que te culpo. Yo sola me envolví en esta telaraña, quede atrapada, sin saber como salir. Yo sola soñé con un final feliz, yo sola me ilusione.

Me confesaste que conociste el amor, que la amaste con todo tu ser y corazón, y por supuesto que nunca la olvidarías. Por siempre la amarías, aunque te doliera exactamente como me dolía a mí. En ese momento mi corazón se partió, sabía que hablabas de verdad, sabía perfectamente que no mentías. Sabía perfectamente que la amarías hasta morir. Y con mi corazón destrozado en mil pedazos me aleje, aquella noche decidí que te olvidaría. Aunque siempre te llevaría presente en mi corazón, como mi dulce primer amor…

_**Aprende a odiarme, a lo mejor así conseguirás olvidarme**_.

Eso fue lo último que recibí de ti. Solo un pequeño papel en el bolsillo de mi tunica con aquellas simples pero significativas palabras. Que intentaría cumplir aunque fuera difícil.

Cupido me flecho aquel primer año. Pero con un amor no correspondido, con un amor imposible, con un amor inalcanzable, con un amor prohibido, con un amor que me hizo sufrir. Con un amor…Solo espero poder arrancar esa flecha que me lastima duramente y conseguir ser feliz.

En este momento me siento, como una hoja en el viento…Nadie sabe hacia donde va, solo se perderá por algún lugar.

¿Ahora que hago? Tantas cosas cambiaron, tantas cosas cambiaran. Estoy lastimada y cayendo, nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte. Nunca había sentido algo así.

¿Cómo explicarlo ni cuando yo misma se que decir? Pero aquí estoy. Diciéndote adiós…

_**En el expreso…**_

Aquí en viaje hacia mi hogar, en este tren donde todo comenzó. En este tren que ahora me lleva a mi lejos de ti, para volver a comenzar. Aquí donde comenzare a olvidarte, aquí donde dejare mi pasado. Escribo en este cuaderno que me acompaño todo este tiempo, que fue mi testigo, mi confidente y mi descargo. Aquí te escribo estas últimas palabras, en compañía de la soledad, la soledad que abunda en mi alma. Se que esto que estoy escribiendo, se perderá entre mis papeles, entre mis sueños y mis recuerdos, pero deseaba hacerlo para cerrar esta etapa, aunque tú nunca lo recibieras, aunque tú nunca lo llegues a leer. ¿Por qué? Porque tu siempre serás mi primer dulce, inocente, prohibido e imposible gran amor…

_**¿Qué fue lo que paso? **_

_**El amor llego…**_

_**El eclipse apareció…**_

_**La tierra tembló…**_

_**Los ángeles lloraron…**_

_**Mi corazón se rompió…**_

_**Así con mi corazón destrozado, así con este adiós…**_


End file.
